El Renacimiento Medieval
by Robin18kurt
Summary: Creo que este sera el ultimo capitulo que suba, espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los TT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dc Comics.

_Nota_

_Hay que relatar lo que uno piensa o siente, este fic refleja todo lo que siempre he creido. Les puede sonar raro, pero el mundo de este fic, es el que siento que es real. Por favor dejen sus comentarios._

_

* * *

_

**I-Coronacion.**

_Narrador- Este relato comienza con la coronacion del nuevo rey, el es muy sabio al igual que viejo, el rey de todas las razas un #Alimog (definicion al final) llamado Rotke. Comienza la historia..._

Era temprano por la mañana cuando el Fenix de Richard lo fue a despertar, antes mojo un poco sus plumas y se dirigio al cuarto de su amo. Richard estaba soñando con derrotar a la Legion de los #Morgs, estaba agitando su mano al aire como empuñando una espada, el Fenix lo miro y volo lentamente sobre la cabeza y moviendo sus alas rapidamente dejo caer el agua que habia en sus plumas despertando agitadamente a Robin.

Robin- Edward (se refiere al pajaro) ¿por que me despertaste? el entrenamiento es al mediodia, asi que dejame dormir...- se dio vuelta y cerro los ojos.

Edward se poso en la cama y acercando su pico a la orja de Robin grazno fuertemente, Robin abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama, miro a Edward que sostenia un calendario. Tomo el calendario y vio un circulo en el dia de hoy que decia "coronacion del nuevo Rey" y abajo salia al "al amanecer".

Robin- Como detesto esto...-

_Narrador- Como ya saben, Robin iba tarde a la coronacion, todo el pueblo estaba presente y Rotke ya iba a recibir la corona cuando Robin llego. Continua..._

Robin al llegar vio a sus camaradas, guardias reales, caballeros, defensores y cazadores. Robin era de clase Caballero y tenia la labor de cuidar la entrada al castillo, donde el nuevo Rey daria ingreso para comenzar a comandar el pais de Camañok. Su compañero de guardia al verlo lo regaño, y le ordeno que ocupara su puesto.

Ermtrong- ¿Que te sucedio Robin?-

Robin- Me quede dormido...se me habia olvidado de la coronacion-

Ermtrong- Me lo imaginaba (se puso la mano en la frente en signo de negacion)-

Robin- ¡Atento! hay viene el nuevo rey-

Los dos se pusieron "firmes" ante la presencia del rey, este venia acompañado de dos #Regidad de rango Defensor. El rey al verlos (estos le hicieron reverencia), les ordeno que se levantaron y lo siguieron, ellos obedecieron y caminaron detras de los Regidad.

Rotke (Ya en su salon)- He oido hablar de ustedes, los caballeros han corrido muchos rumores acerca de sus habilidades para dominar el fuego.-

Robin y Ermtrong- "Es un halago recibir tal comentario"(Robin)..."pero nuestras habilidades en el dominio del fuego aun son basicas"(Ermtrong).-

Rotke- ¡Claro! pero eso me basta...-

Robin- ¿A que se refiere?-

Rotke- Nesecito encomendarles una mision-

Ermtrong- ¿Que tipo de mision?-

Rotke- Toma, ahi estan las instrucciones (le pasa una carpeta)-

Ermtrong y Robin la leyeron y luego lo analizaron para luego preguntarle al rey.

Robin- ¿Escoltar al aprendiz del Adiestrador Jalnek...?-

Rotke- Si, los Adiestradores estan siendo acosados por los animistas, es por eso que el Adiestrador Jalnek les encomendo esta mision-

Ermtrong- ¿Por que a nosotros?-

Rotke- No lo se con seguridad, pero estoy seguro que aceptaran, esta mision les dara mucho dinero-

Robin- ¿Donde tenemos que escoltarlo, o donde estara el?-

Rotke- Entonces ¿aceptan?-

Ermtrong- Claro¿cuando partimos?-

Rotke- Mañana, al amanecer, diriganse aqui y no lleguen tarde, es una orden (miro a Robin)-

Robin- Adios su majestad-

_Narrador- Robin y Ermtrong eran como hermanos, estaban juntos por las tardes y se protegian, aunque cada uno tenia una opinion diferente la entendian y aceptaban. Durante las misiones que habian tenido era igual. Durante las tardes entrenaban y luchaban entre si.  
En la tarde de ese mismo dia habian ido a entrenar y se encontraron con una Cazadora que estaba inconciente. Continua..._

Robin la tomo de la cabeza levantandola un poco- ¿Estas bien?-

Cazadora- Se fue al bosque...(dijo entrecortadamente)- se desmayo de nuevo.

Ermtrong- Volvio a quedar inconsciente, llevala al hospital yo ire a explorar el bosque.-

Robin- Muy bien ¡ten cuidado!- Robin tomo a la Cazadora y la llevo hacia el hospital.

_Narrador- Ermtrong se dirigio al bosque y Robin al hospital con la Cazadora, lo que sucedio fue que ninguno sospecho que en la trampa cayeron y los dividieron. Continua..._

Ermtrong estaba pensando en la Cazadora, era muy hermosa y de una linda cabellera roja, con intensos ojos color esmeralda y con mirada tierna (durante el tiempo que pudo observarla antes de que se desmayara nuevamente). Se concentro en la criatura que tenia al frente, era como un lobo pero mas grande de lo normal, y con él, una tierna muchacha vestida de azul, con el pelo celeste y ojos de color azul claro. Al verlo (a Ermtrong) la chica se amarro el pelo y haciendo sonar los dedos el lobo lo ataco, Ermtrong lo esquivo y saco una espada que brillaba con luz roja, la agito y del suelo se levanto una erupcion, que hizo que la chica esquivara el ataque dañandose debido al calor, el lobo se acerco por detras y mordio a Ermtrong en el muslo, él grito debido al dolor de tal mordida y sacando una ala de mariposa, la agito para irse a la Aldea.

_Narrador- Robin habia hospitalizado a la Cazadora, y al salir del hospital vio que Ermtrong estaba llegando, al observar la mordida corrio en su auxilio.  
Despues de tres horas. Continua..._

Ermtrong- ¿Donde estoy?-

Robin- En el Hopital¿que te sucedio?-

Ermtrong (se sento)- Fui al bosque, al inicio me encontre con una chica y a su lado un lobo...- fue interrumpido.

Robin- ¿Un lobo, puede que sea una esgrimidora...-

Ermtrong- Como sea, ella se tomo el pelo e hizo sonar sus dedos, al hacerlo el lobo que estaba con ella me ataco, lo esquive y ataque a la muchacha, le hice daño pero su lobo me mordio, tuve que utilizar un ala de mariposa para poder escapar.-

Robin- Puede que sean los que bucaba la Cazadora, pero no era igual, menciono algo sobre un Transformista y una Invocadora, pueden ser peligrosos, debemos alertar al Rey...-

Ermtrong- Adelantate, yo te alcanzare cuando me vista con mi ropa y equipe mis armas.-

Robin- Muy bien, apresurate.-

_Narrador- Ermtrong comenzo a vestirse, Robin se dirigio donde el Rey, al pasar por la habitacion de la Cazadora vio que no estaba, no le dio importancia. Al irse (Robin) donde el Rey vio a un gran Maquinista que le solicito su ayuda. Continua..._

Maquinista- Oye, amigo¿sabes donde se encuentra el Rey?-

Robin- Yo tambien voy donde él¿Te parece si vamos juntos?-

Maquinista- ¡Claro! por cierto, me llamo Viktor- Le estrecho la mano.

Robin- Yo soy Richard, pero dime Robin.- Tambien le estrecho la mano.

Viktor- ¿De que Clase eres?- comenzaron a caminar.

Robin- Soy un Caballero de Fuego...pero todavia no me han nombrado...-

Viktor- ¿Nombrado¿A que te refieres?-

Robin- A cada Caballero de Fuego lo nombran ante el Reino, te pieden ciertas Habilidades y Requerimientos, yo poseo todas las Habilidades y Requerimientos, pero no me han nombrado...-

Viktor- Es una lastima, yo te podria ayudar...-

Robin- ¿Como?- pregunto con curiosidad

Viktor- Solo sigueme, despues iremos donde el Rey-

Robin- No puedo, debo avisar al Rey acerca de algo, tal vez en otra ocasion- Viktor lo tomo del hombro y lo comenzo a guiar.

Ermtrong- ¡Detente!- Robin y Viktor miraron hacia atras.  
- Robin no vayas con el, es una trampa-

Robin- ¡QUE? como que una trampa...¿Explicate?- fue interrumpido.

Viktor- Lo siento Robin- Robin se sorprendio y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Viktor, este le disparo  
-¡ Bala Somnifera !- Robin cayo dormido.

Ermtrong- Lo sabia...- se dijo a si mismo.

Viktor- ¡Ahora Chicos Salgan!-

_Narrador- Del techo de una posada salio la muchacha con el lobo, de la posada salio el Adiestrador aprendiz de Jalnek, por detras salio la Cazadora que habian "rescatado". Continua..._

Ermtrong centro su mirada en el Adiestrador -Asi que...la mision para mañana era la verdadera trampa...-

Adiestrador- Bueno, veras, mañana los ibamos a capturar, pero decidimos adelantar los planes, no somos muy pacientes...-

Ermtrong- Ya veo...¿Para que nos quieren?-

Viktor- Sabemos que son los unicos Caballeros de Fuego, ustedes tienen el verdadero Linaje, los otros son nombrados por que asi lo piden...-

Cazadora- Este Reino los aprecia mucho...-

Ermtrong- Van a pedir un intercambio...¡nosotros por dinero!...¡que bajo!-

_Narrador- Abofetearon a Ermtrong y luego lo adormecieron, tomaron a los dos y se los llevaron, limpiaron el terreno y dejaron una nota en la posada. Continua en el lugar donde Robin y Ermtrong estaban..._

Robin abrio un ojo y parpadeo rapido -¿Donde estoy?- miro a su izquierda y vio a Ermtrong tirado en el piso (Robin estaba sentado)  
-Oye¡Ermtrong!...¡despierta!-

Ermtrong se quejo- No hagas ruido...me duele la cabeza...-

Robin- Uuufff, es un alivio que estes bien¿Donde estamos?-

Ermtrong- No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que no nos haran nada, nos quieren para salvar al Rey-

Robin- ¡Demonios¿Ahora que haremos?-

Ermtrong- ¿Puedes desatarte?-

Robin- Dejame intentar- Robin comenzo a mover sus manos para intentar desatarse, el nudo estaba apretado y no pudo zafarse.  
-Ok, no puedo¿Algun otro plan?-

Ermtrong- Dejame pensar un instante...-

Robin- Tomate tu tiempo...yo por mientras tratare de adivinar donde estamos-

Ermtrong- Vale, vale-

_Narrador- Pasaron un buen rato haciendo...lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que se interrumpieron por una inesperada visita. Continua..._

Adiestrador- ¡Hola Chicos!-

Robin- ¡Traidor!-

Adiestrador- Tambien es un gusto verte... les traigo su comida...-

Ermtrong- Y¿como se supone que vamos a comer si estamos atados?-

Adiestrador- Hmmm...no lo se, esperenme-

_Narrador- el Adiestrador se fue y se dirigio donde Viktor. Continua..._

Adiestrador- ¡Oye¡Viktor!-

Viktor-¿Que sucede Logan?-

Logan- ¿Como se supone que los Caballeros de Fuego coman si estan atados?-

Viktor- Hmmm, daselas-

Logan- Ok, pero no esperes que lo haga siempre y sin quejarme.-

Viktor- Vale, vale-

Logan corrio de nuevo donde Robin y Ermtrong se encontraban y les dijo  
-Yo les dare su comida- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

Robin- Pero somos dos ¿Como se supone que lo haras?-

Logan- Tu (apunto a Ermtrong) seras alimentado por la #Galras, y tu (apunto a Robin) seras alimentado por Yo¿Esta claro?-

Ermtrong y Robin-¡De acuerdo!-

_Narrador- Logan hizo un circulo en el piso con el dibujo de un "conejo" muy grande justo al centro del circulo. Despues de eso, levanto su baston y con dos palabras el dibujo tomo forma real y se acerco a Logan. Continua..._

Logan le dio la mano y se saludaron- ¿Que tal Hilary?-

Hilary- Hola Logan¿Para que me llamas?-

Logan- Nesecito que alimentes a ese chico (apunto a Ermtrong), la comida esta alla sobre la mesa-

Hilary- Muy bien Logan¡pero no abuses!-

Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas y tomaron la comida. Cada uno se dirigio con los "presos" y comenzaron a alimentarlos como a los niños pequeños.

"Logan con Robin"

Logan- ¿Como estas Robin?-

Robin trago la comida que tenia en la boca- Hmmm, bien¡creo que estaria mejor si ese Viktor no me hubiese engañado, me siento tonto!-

Logan- Jejeje¡te engañaron!-

Robin- Eso no hace gracia, que diria Jalnek si te viera haciendo esto-

Logan comenzo a pensar...-diria algo asi "¡eso no se hace Logan! pero los errores que cometas en tu vida te haran mejor hombre, solo procura no dañar a gente cercana a ti...Te salio bien tu Invocaion, ves que practicar es la mejor manera de aprender..." algo asi o mas complejo-

Robin- Claro¿Por que haces esto?-

Logan- ¿A que te refieres con "esto"?-

Robin- ¿Por que participas en este plan?-

Logan- ¡Con el dinero que ganemos hare una Academia de Adiestradores! asi los Animistas no nos enfrentarian tanto al ver nuestro poder al tener una Academia...JaJaJa-

Robin- ¿Y por que no se lo pidieron al Rey?-

Logan- Si lo hicimos, pero el Rey se nego, ya que los demas Clanes y Razas harian una protesta al ser la unica Clase con una Academia-

Robin- Ya entiendo...pero¿Quien organizo este Plan?-

Logan- Crei que ya lo habias adivinado...es Jalnek!-

* * *

Alimog-(creacion por yo) son una clase de perros que se pueden parar en sus patas traseras, deben sostener algun baston para poder estar en pie y caminar, especialistas en las magias de todo tipo y en las habilidades de la mente.

Morgs-Son humanos los cuales fueron desterrados por multiples asesinatos, formaron una Legion y siguieron con su oficio declarado "Asesino Cruzado", se les puede reconocer por las tunicas negras y la marca en forma de X que cruza toda su cara, estan en guerra con cualquiera que se les cruce.

Regidad-Es la especie de un gato grande que (al igual que los Alimog) puede caminar, se diferencian debido a que los Regidad no usan bastones y su camino de profesion es de caracter religiosom, ademas de su extrema agilidad, poseen una gran fuerza.

Galras-Conejos de gran altura que por naturaleza son dociles y muy tiernos, a la hora de pelear se concentran totalmente y casi nunca pierden. Cuando algo les gusta se entregan totalmente a ellos, se enamoran con facilidad, y cuando es correspondido su amor hacen lo que sea por mantenerlo. Son totalmente tiernos y cariñosos, ademas de muy educados.

Adios amigos Lectores, espero que disfruten los demas capitulos al igual que este. Dejen sus comentaris Pliz!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen...son propiedad de DC Comics...(todavia se pone eso ?)._

_Nota._

_Hola y bienvenidos lectores! Agradezco que esten leyendo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero dejen sus comentarios y me comenten lo que les gusto, y lo que no._

_

* * *

_

II-**Rescate y Traicion.**

_Narrador: El Rey Rotke estaba en la posada junto con su consejal, estaban en la posada donde Ermtrong y Robin fueron atacados...Ellos se dirigieron donde habian dejado la nota para su rescate. Continua..._

Consejal -Señor, aqui hay una nota de los secuestradores...-

Rotke -Por favor, leela por mi...-

Consejal -Si señor- Tomo la nota y comenzo a leer  
-"Saludos nuevo Rey Rotke, tenemos a sus Caballeros de Fuego, los autenticos,  
si quiere volver a verlos solo lleve 5.000 monedas de oro y dejelos en la puerta  
de la siguiente direccion: Calle Kransiaco, la casa roja con puerta negra. Deja las  
monedas en la puerta y vete, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto... No intentes  
nada!"-. Termino de leer.

Rotke -Dile al Tesorero Real que mande las 5.000 monedas de oro, Ahora!-

Consejal -Por que ellos son tan importantes esos Caballeros de Fuego Señor?-

Rotke -Ellos poseen las verdaderas y autenticas habilidades del elemento Fuego. Ellos tienen la  
capacidad para convertirse en los primeros Caballeros Nombrados de Fuego en este siglo.-

Consejal -Pero tambien hay otros elementos, Agua, Viento, Tierra y el Mineral...¿por que a ellos los  
destaca tanto?-

Rotke -Por...porque ellos...ellos son los unicos descendientes del Puro y Real Elemento Fuego...-

Consejal -Pero señor, aun ahi personas que poseen ese Elemento, y al igual que ellos tambien tienen  
esa descendencia-

Rotke -No lo entiendes, ellos no son de descendientes humanos...-

Consejal -Como dice? Expliquese por favor!!!-

Rotke -Ellos son los hijos de la descendencia de los...-

_Narrador: Eso es por ahora...pero descuidamos a nuestros amigos que estan atrapados... despues sabran la verdad. Continua..._

Robin -Logan...-

Logan -Si?-

Robin -Me das mas comida?-

Logan -Mmmm, no creo que sea posible...-

Robin -Por que?-

Logan -Porque ya debemos irnos...-

Robin -Irnos?-

Logan -Tu y tu amigo no, solo nosotros!-

Robin -Oh, claro!-

Logan -Bien, nos vamos! cuidense...-

_Narrador: Bien, y ahora con Ermtrong. Continua..._

Ermtrong -Mmm, que vida mas complicada tienes...-

Hilary -Y eso no es todo...a veces me pide que saque frutas de los grandes arboles ya que le da  
miedo (jajaja) pero lo paso muy bien, con el nunca me aburro...-

Ermtrong -Jeje, eso suena interesante-

Hilary -Mmm, puede ser...-

Ermtrong -Claro que...solo me interesa saber algo mas de ti...-

Hilary se acerco un poco mas, dejando un minimo espacio entre sus caras -Eres curioso...dime-

Ermtrong -Te gusta salir a caminar por las tardes?-

Hilary -Hmmm, depende de con quien sea...-

Logan -Y eso es conmigo!-

Hilary -(susurrandole a Ermtrong) Uyyy, debo irme...te veo luego...-

Logan -Vamonos Hilary, nos esperan-

(Logan y Hilary abandonaron el cuarto)

Robin -Mmm, que raro...-

Ermtrong -Que cosa es raro?-

Robin -Le estabas coqueteando a esa coneja...-

Ermtrong -...-

Robin -Hace tiempo que no hacias eso...-

Ermtrong -...!-

Robin -Te gusta?-

Ermtrong -NO!-

Robin -Entonces? por que estabas coqueteando con ella?-

Ermtrong -Mmm, por una mera estrategia...-

Robin -Tienes un plan para salir de aqui...?-

Ermtrong -Por supuesto que si!-

Robin -Muy bien, que debo hacer?-

Ermtrong -Primero, no me molestes...me distraera del plan y no podremos salir. Segundo, sigueme  
la corriente pase lo que pase, Entendido?-

Robin -Si Sargento!-

Ermtrong -Bien ahora esperemos...-

Robin -A que esperamos?-

Ermtrong -Alguien tiene que venir a cuidarnos-

Robin -y...?-

Ermtrong -Solo espera un momento...-

Robin asentio con la cabeza, en ese instante llega la cazadora que habian "salvado".

Cazadora -Hola chicos! yo soy Kory y sere su guardia, no creo que intenten nada, o si?-

Robin -Pareces insegura...-

Kory -Eso es por que los demas se van a buscar dinero, y yo tengo que cuidar a dos lindos chicos...  
una mujer cuidando a dos hombres...-

Ermtrong -Descuida, no te haremos daño-

Kory -Eso espero, no creo que atentarian en contra de su codigo...-

Robin -Es exactamente como lo dices, esta en nuestro codigo golpear a las mujeres-

Ermtrong -Sabes si aun esta Hilary?-

Kory -Si, ella estara conmigo, creo que esta haciendo algo para comer...-

Ermtrong -Hmmm, puedes devolverle eso?- le señalo un paño que Hilary llevaba en la cabeza.

Kory -Y por que deberia hacerlo?-

Ermtrong -Por que si lo utilazara adecuadamente, podria alcanzar esa que esta alla (señalo una  
botella que estaba muy cerca de ellos), seria facil romper la botella para cortar la cuerda,  
no lo crees?-

Kory -Sin embargo, no podrias alcanzar el paño...-

Robin -El no, pero yo si- se dio vuelta con la silla y jalando un poco la mesa que tenia al frente el  
paño cayo al alcanze de Ermtrong.

Ermtrong -Lo ves?-

Robin -Genial!, podriamos haber hecho eso antes de decirselo!-

Kory -Ingenuo!- recogio el paño del piso y salio del cuarto.

Robin -Salio bien...?-

Ermtrong -Creo que si-

Robin -Muy bien, y ahora?-

Ermtrong -Mira, estoy seguro de que a Hilary algo le gusto, y ya sabes como es su raza, hare que  
antes de que venga con la comida hare que Kory este en una situacion compremetedora  
Hilary no soportara los celos y atacara a Kory...-

Robin -Muy bien, y que mas?-

Ermtrong -Tu debes tomar aquella fuente que esta ahora en el piso que dejo Logan, al interior hay un  
cuchillo, deberas sacar el cuchillo y cortar las sogas, con tu PiroFlame cortaras las mias  
y huiremos dejando a las chicas atrapadas-

Kory entro -De que estan hablando?-

Ermtrong -Estabas hablando de ti...-

Kory -Asi? acerca de que?-

Ermtrong -De lo bella que eres, tus ojos color esmeralda, de tu cabello rojo como el Elemento que  
me consume...-

Kory se sonrojo -No lo dices en serio...-

Ermtrong -Tu rostro enamoraria a los angeles-

Kory -Oh, que tierno eres...-

Ermtrong penso "Genial! si funciona el libro de las 1000 poesias!!!"

Robin -Uyyyyy, creo que estoy sobrando...-

Kory se puso mas sonrojada -No digas eso!...-

Ermtrong -No te preocupes por el, si quieres que se sienta mejor, deberias regalarle una sonrisa...-

Kory sonrio mirando solo a Ermtrong -Asi esta mejor?-

Ermtrong -Mmmm, que tierna te ves asi, desearia congelar este momento...-

Robin -Creo que hay viene la ¡comida!-

Ermtrong -Kory podrias sacar algo que tengo atascado en mi espalda, pero por favor, no dejes de  
mirarme...-

Kory -Esta bien, pero no hagas nada malo...-

_Narrador: Al entrar Hilary vio a Kory incada al frente de Ermtrong y no dejaban de mirarse,  
Hilary estallo en celos y se dirigio hacia Ermtrong y lo beso tiernamente apartando  
a Kory, esta al ver el beso aparto a Hilary e hizo lo mismo, mientras, Robin cumplia  
con su parte del plan, al liberarse espero a que Hilary y Kory comenzaran a discutir  
al hacerlo, utilizo su habilidad "PiroFlame" liberando a Ermtrong, los dos salieron  
del cuarto y lo cerraron. Continua..._

Ermtong -Yujuuu! el plan resulto con exito...-

Robin -Ahora larguemonos de aqui-

Ermtrong -Espera!- (se oyeron voces)

Robin -Habran llegado?-

Ermtrong -Si, ven escondamonos-

_Narrador: los demas miembros del grupo de Jalnek regresaron con un cofre lleno de monedas,  
Robin y Ermtrong estando escondidos prepararon un plan. Continua..._

Ermtrong -Ya esta todo listo Robin, preparado?-

Robin -Si, hagamoslo!-

Robin y Ermtrong salieron de su encondite y se mostraron frente a los demas, estos asombrados se  
levantaron y preparados con sus habilidades...

Robin -Mutis Dragon-Flame!-  
Ermtrong -Four FlamesofFenix!-

Sobre los secuestradores cayo una pesada red hecha de flamas y sobre sus cabezas aparecio una jaula de flamas.

Robin -Mutis Dragon-Flame con exito!-

Ermtrong -No podran utilizar sus habilidades por aproximadamente 2 horas-

Robin -Y creo que esto (tomo el cofre) nos pertenece...-

Jalnek -No lo creo que eso sea tuyo pequeño...-

Ermtrong -Al fin te muestras, cobarde!-

Jalnek -Tus ofensas no serviran de nada...-

Robin -Por que los utilizas? cual fue el precio?-

Jalnek -Yo no los obligue, fueron sus familias, quienes por cierto ya no existen...-

Todos -¿!QUE!?-

Jalnek -Lo que oyeron, me encargue de matar a sus familias para que no se descuiden del trabajo...-

VIktor -Traidor!-  
Logan -Prometiste que no les harias nada!-  
Ginebra -(la esgrimidora, que estaba en el bosque) era lo unico que teniamos!-  
Axel -(el lobo que estaba con Ginebra) y ahora tu nos dejaste sin nada!!!-

Jalnek -Tranquilicense chicos, sus vidas no se perdieron en vano...-

Ermtrong -A que te refieres con eso?-

Jalnek -Por que no lo averiguan ustedes mismos...-

Ermtrong -Esto no tiene buena pinta...-

Ermtrong -Vamos Robin, valor!-

Jalnek -El valor no te servira de nada en contra de esto...-( junto sus manos)  
- Summon Personal-Chimera!-

* * *

Lamento dejarlos con la duda...si quieren saber que pasa, esperen el otro chap! dejen sus comentarios! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los TT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

Nota

Sorry por los que seguian esta historia, pero decidi no continuarla mas, la razon es que no me siento motivado por esta historia y realmente creo que no les agrado, les regalare este ultimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

III-Resolviendo problemas.

_Narrador: la Quimera aparecio de un circulo que aparecio en el suelo, esta era de enorme  
tamaño y estaba hecha a base de los familiares de los "subditos" de y Robin al ver a la Quimera quedaron impresionados, era la primera vez que podian observar una, habian oido hablar de ellas, era una bestia despiadada que podia ser invocada solo por los mas especializados Adiestradores solo que conllevaba un secreto, ya que su fabricacion era la de tomar algo sin la voluntad de ese "algo", segun habian escuchado, ese era el secreto de que la bestia fuese tan despiadada...la venganza._

-COMO PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASI!!!!???- dijo Logan llorando mientras observaba con odio a Jalnek.

-Como pude?, Logan, siempre he hecho todo lo que pude por ti...al igual que esto, se que algun dia me lo agradeceras-dijo ironicamente mientras trataba de contener su risa.

-No nesecito mas de tu ayuda!, lo unico que haz hecho por mi fue darme cuenta de lo que realmente eras, Rotke tenia razon al decirme que no te aceptara como mi tutor...das asco!-Logan dijo esto tratando de contener las lagrimas que brotaban lastimosamente de sus ojos.

-Oh, asi que por eso te alejabas mas de mi cuando tuviste tu charla a solas con el Rey, veo que esta claro lo que tendre que hacer despues...matar al Rey, no sera muy dificil...-ahora si reia estrepitosamente.

-Dejennos salir chicos!-dijeron todos los que estaban dentro de la trampa de Ermtrong

-En realidad me gustaria hacerlo, pero esa habilidad dura durante 1 hora, solo ahi seran libres...-dijo Ermtrong sin dejar de mirar a la Quimera que esperaba la orden de su amo.

Todos bajaron la cabeza y articularon maldiciones, dejando notar su su rabia al no poder hacer nada.

-Ermtrong, las chicas todavia estan alla abajo- dijo Robin mirando a Ermtrong, este se dio vuelta y le susurro algo.

(susurrando)-ve a buscarlas cuando la bestia comience a atacar, yo te avisare-

-Quimera, (Jalnek levanto la mano) Attack of Destruction- la Quimera entro en "vida" y comenzo a moverse.

-Robin, ahora- Robin obedecio y se fue corriendo con direccion a donde se encontraban las chicas.

-No te escaparas tan facilmente, Quimera ataca al de pelo negro- Jalnek miro a Ermtrong y le sonrio  
-primero asesinare al menor...-

La Quimera se dirigio hacia donde estaba Robin, se interpuso en su camino y Robin retrocedio

-Wind of Fire- dijo Ermtrong, en seguida donde se encontraba la Quimera aparecio un Angel de Fuego, ese Angel agito un Baston que tenia, de él salio una Llamarada de fuego que hizo que la Quimera rodara bruscamente arrojado por el viento.

-No lo haras tan facil- dijo Ermtrong en tono de reto dirigiendose a Jalnek.

Robin siguio corriendo, aprovechando la oportunidad que le habia dado Ermtrong.

-Quimera, ataca al del pelo Castaño, tritturalo- Jalnek se sento en una silla mientras veia la lucha de Ermtrong y la Quimera.

Ermtrong observo a la bestia, esta estaba inquieta y sostenia una hacha extremadamente grande.

-Bien, luchemos bestíita- dijo Ermtrong mientras sacaba su espada y se dirigia hacia la Quimera.

La Quimera corrio igual, cuando se acorto la distancia entre los dos la Quimera movio su hacha para propinarle un golpe a su enemigo, Ermtrong se agacho y levantando su espada dijo -Fire Alexterna- encima de la Quimera aparecio una espada gigante y produjo una luz que la cego, la Quimera comenzo a agitar su hacha bruscamente, Ermtrong retrocedio evitando el hacha por pocos centimetros, Jalnek se paro y dijo -Chimera Redemption- la Quimera recibio un az de luz y observo a Ermtrong despreciablemente.

Mientras sucedia eso, Robin estaba abriendo la puerta donde las chicas golpeaban la puerta tratando de derribarla, cuando abrio la puerta las dos lo miraron y preparandose a atacar Robin les grito.

-Esperen!!!, nesecitamos su ayuda para resolver algo-

-Por que debemos ayudarte? tu y tu amigo nos dejaron encerradas- dijo Hilary quien se limpiaba

-Porque sus amigos estan en peligro, a decir verdad, todos estamos en un grave peligro.

-A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Kory

-Jalnek las traiciono, invoco a una Quimera y esta atacandonos a todos!-

-Jalnek no haria eso, nos nesecita- dijo nuevamente Kory

-Vamos!!!! creanme, por algo las vine a buscar, las nesecitamos!-

-Hilary, que opinas?- pregunto Kory mirando a Hilary

-Amarremoslo y vamos a investigar-

-No lo hagan, Ermtrong nesecita TODA nuestra ayuda-

-Entonces, llevemoslo pero amarrado- dijo Hilary quien queria hacer pagar a Robin por lo que habian hecho

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, toma esa punta- y asi las dos amarraron a Robin, lo apretaron un poco y lo hicieron caminar.

Ermtrong estaba encima de la Quimera evitando todos los ataques que esta lanzaba, cuando la Quimera dirigio su mirada hacia arriba vio a Ermtrong y de un tiron lo bajo, este se quejo por el golpe y antes de que se pudiera levantar la Quiemera lo tomo de las piernas. En eso llega Robin y las dos chicas.

-Sueltenme!!!!! debo ayudar a Ermtrong!- Robin se pudo soltar ya que las chicas se quedaron mirando a la Quimera, con lagrimas en los ojos al ver de que estaba hecha...

Robin corrio y apuntando con su espada a la Quimera dijo -Repercution of Fire- del suelo se levanto una gran llamarada que golpea a la Quimera una vez soltando a Ermtrong, luego de unos segundos aparecio la misma llamarada que la habia golpeado haciendola retroceder.

-Gracias Robin, trajiste a las chicas?- pregunto Ermtrong poniendose de pie

-Si, las traje, pero no sera facil que puedan combatirla sabiendo de que esta hecha-

La Quimera se acerco y preparado para atacar a ambos Logan grito -Chicos, Cuidado!!!- los dos voltearon y vieron a la Quimera moviendo su hacha lista para matarlos.-Ermtrong!- grito Hilary mientras corria velozmente y saltando grito -One Hundred Kick of Light- Hilary desaparecio y lo unico que pudieron observar fue a la Quimera retroceder golpeada por algo blanco totalmente veloz, podian escuchar a Hilary gritando rapidamente -ciento uno, ciento dos, ciento tres- y se seguian escuchando los respectivos numeros, luego de unos segundos escucharon el esperado -Mil- que Hilary solto antes de saltar hacia atras y caer de pie.

-Vaya, bastante impresionante Hilary (se oyen aplausos) tal parece que tendre que nesecitar mas ayuda- Jalnek miro a los tres muchachos que luchaban contra su Quimera.

-Nada de lo que hagas podra vencernos- dijo Ermtrong con orgullo

La Quimera saco un baston grande y comenzo a lanzar unos hechizos -White Light, Magalomanium of the Arcangel, Megadestruction of the Heaven- el primero de los hechizos fue para el, haciendo que su tamaño creciese al igual que su energia magica, el segundo fue hacia ellos y les comenzaron a llegar plumas con filo que los cortaban sin cambiar de direccion y por ultimo, el tercero, este formo un circulo alrededor de ellos y tratando de escapar se formo una luz blanca que exploto, los tres salieron dipersados en distintas partes del cuarto.

-Aunque, podria esperar un momento mas...- Jalnek se volvio a sentar admirando el poder de su Quimera

La Quimera saco su hacha nuevamente y se dirigio hacia Robin, este se estaba levantando pesadamente la Quimera levanto su hacha en forma de guillotina, lista para dejarla caer, pero recibe una flecha conteniente de fuego, lanzada por Kory, quien ya abandono su autocompasion y decidio ayudar, Robin agradecio la ayuda y se pudo levantar mientras Kory lo cubria, Ermtrong por detras toco con su mano a la Quimera y dijo -Transfussion of MegaFire- la Quimera quedo cubrida de fuego y exploto.

-Nooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaron los que estaban dentro de la trampa

-Como pudieron? esa Quimera era invencible! me tomo mucho tiempo poder invocarla, por que lo haz hecho???- grito Jalnek

Despues de eso todo fue lamentacion y recuerdos, la nostalgia los embargaba , los recuerdos y el tiempo vivido tomaron vida en sus memorias. Robin ayudo a Ermtrong quien quedo tirado en el piso despues de utilizar esa habilidad, Jalnek quedo en el piso obervando los restos de su Quimera, Kory le disparo en la cabeza aprovechando el momento, despues se tiro en el piso y cayo inconsciente, a los demas los sacudia el crudo recuerdo, ese que sientes cuando descubres que pierdes algo valioso, algo con lo que tenias una histioria y un pasado. Todos se botaron al recuerdo y se dejaron llevar al pasado, Robin estaba cansado y cayo inconsciente al igual que Ermtrong, Hilary no sabia que hacer, asi que decidio descansar mientras todo pasaba, antes de caer en un profundo sueño, vio a Rotke y a sus guardias, todos a su alrededor estaban en el piso, ella ya no tenia fuerza y se quedo dormida.

**_Dos años despues..._**

Robin se levanto temprano, ese dia iban a enterrar a Rotke, el Rey murio asesinado por los Morgs, la Guardia Real esta ahora pasando por un durisimo periodo de seleccion, lo habian rechazado hace dos dias, Ermtrong consiguio entrar al igual que Viktor.

-Buenos dias amigo Robin- saludo alegre Kory

-Buenos dias- respondio Robin con una sonrisa.

-Hoy no vas a comer vegetales en el desayuno!- reclamo Viktor persiguiendo a Logan que llevaba una fuente llena de verduras.

-Son saludables, la mayoria son verdes y tienen la mayoria de los nutrientes! por que no te gustan?- dijo Logan sin parar de correr.

-Porque es una Ley comer huevos y tocino en el desayuno- dijo Viktor deteniendose para dejar pasar a Ginebra.

-Que no pueden dejar de pelear en el desayuno aunque sea un dia?- se quejo Axel quien trataba de ponerse una bota.

-Emmm...(silencio) No!-dijeron Logan y Viktor, que seguian corriendo.

-Son imposibles...-dijo Ginebra susurrando.

-Chicos detenganse!, hoy entierran al Rey y ustedes siguen como si nada, ultimamente han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas, minimo muestren algo de respeto por el difunto Rey.-Robin se dio vuelta molesto y se tomo su desayuno.

-Robin, te sientes bien?- pregunto inocentemente Kory tratando de acercarse a él

-(silencio) a decir verdad no me siento bien, han sucedido tantas cosas estos ultimos dos años que ya no estoy seguro de si estamos haciendo lo corrrecto o no...no podemos acordarnos acerca de lo sucedido hace dos años, Rotke nos conto lo sucedido pero no parece ser lo correcto, es como si algo faltara, y ahora murio!(golpeo la mesa) de que me sirve ser un Caballero de Fuego si no puedo estar en la Guardia Real? esto se ve muy mal...- Robin estaba con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

-Deberias estar contento, tu mejor amigo esta dentro, seguro el hara lo correcto...-dijo Kory abrazandolo por detras.

-Creo que tienes razon...el sabra que hacer-Robin se limpio la lagrima y tomo su traje para asistir al funeral, se solto de Kory y salio de la habitacion.

Kory se quedo ahi, callada y tranquila, aun el no lo sabia, le daba claras señales pero el nunca las correspondia...

-Tranquila, el lo sabra algun dia, tu debes permanecer firme- dijo una Archimaga de traje violeta oscuro

-Oh, Raven, eres tan buena conmigo...-Kory se apollo en su amiga y lloro un poco

-Vamos, ya puedes soltarme...-dijo sin parecer desesperada

-Te conozco hace un mes...y ya eres mi mejor amiga...eres la mejor- dijo apartandose y quitandose las lagrimas de la cara.

-Eso es, debes ser firme, ahora cambiate o llegaremos tarde...- Raven tomo su traje y se fue

Los demas tambien hicieron lo mismo, tomaron su traje y se cambiaron, era como su traje oficial de cada Clase solo que en color negro.

Logan ya era un habil Adiestrador, Viktor era conocido como uno de los mejores Maquinistas, Kory tenia una sobrada destreza como Cazadora, Ginebra era sutil y encantadora como una de las mas conocidas Esgrimidoras, Axel era un peligroso Transformista, su transformacion favorita era un lobo, y Robin era conocido como el segundo mejor Caballero de Fuego. La ultima y la mas nueva de todos era una Archimaga llamada Raven.

-Ustedes son los que derrotaron a Jalnek- pregunto una voz que venia de sus mentes.

-...?-

-Si, ellos son Gran Monje-dijo otra voz en sus mentes totalmente familiar.

-Estas seguro de eso Rotke?-pregunto el Monje

-Si, yo los vi con mis propios ojos-respondio

-Muy bien, confio en ti Rotke, chicos, vengan a la Iglesia de Inframundo, los espero en una hora, no lleguen tarde!-la voz del Monje parecia acortarse cada vez mas hasta que ya no la oyeron.

-Muy bien, Apresurense en ir, se los ordena su Rey!-dijo la voz de Rotke.

-...Eeeee, si, iremos...-dijo pensando Ermtrong

-Muy Bien, apresurense, partan ahora!-y luego sucedio lo mismo que con la voz de el Monje

-Genial, pude hablar con la mente!-penso Ermtrong

Se encaminaron hacia la Iglesia, esta quedaba fuera del Reino a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos caminando, en el trayecto fueron hablando acerca de lo que habia sucedido, conversaban reian, se hacian bromas y se molestaban.

Cuando llegaron un Clerigo les pregunto quienes eran, ellos le respondieron que habian hablado con el Monje y el les dijo que vinieran, el Clerigo los hizo pasar y los llevo hacia una sala donde habian dos puertas y entre ellas el Monje. El Clerigo les dijo que fuesen a hablar con el, ellos fueron.

-Ustedes fueron los que derrotaron a Jalnek y ahora nesecitamos su ayuda- el Monje dijo esto haciendoles una reverencia.

-Oh, y para que nesecita nuestra ayuda?-pregunto Ermtrong

-Estas son las Puertas de los Elementos, la que esta a mi izquierda es la del Elemento Fuego y la de la derecha es la del Elemento Tierra-dijo el Monje

-Y para que nesecita nuestra ayuda especificamente?-pregunto nuevamente Ermtrong

-Para desarrollar la evolucion, nesecitamos su ayuda para que se adentren en cada una de las puertas de los Cuatro Elementos y sus respectivos Derivados, nesecitamos que tomen la escencia Pura de cada Elemento-dijo el Monje en tono mas serio

-(Ermtrong miro a los demas)SI!-dijeron todos sin pensarlo dos veces

-Excelente, tendran que partir mañana, el Clerigo les mostrara donde pueden descansar, antes de eso me gustaria preguntarles, cual de las dos puertas tomaran primero?-pregunto el Monje a Ermtrong, que era como el vocero de ellos.

-Eeeee, la de la Derecha-dijo dudando un momento

-Muy bien, buena desicion, pero antes de que se vayan me gustaria nombrarlos como los Jovenes Titanes-dijo el Monje con orgullo.

* * *

Adios amigos! por ultima vez, gracias por los que seguian esta historia.  
Adios!


End file.
